


Brand New Moral Code

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Fluff, Hunter!Andy, Hunter!Joe, Hunter!Patrick, M/M, Smut, Vampire!Brendon, Vampire!Pete, also if you are bothered by blood, and SMUT, it was supposed to just be fluff and then there was, it's in there, just a heads up, no one major though, some side characters die, that's in here too, vampire!Ryan, vampire!gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: I look around as I enter the building. Things seem relatively quiet but I’m still not sure we got all of them. This nest of Vampires was one that seemed far too easy to go through. There were only 3 Vampires and all of them were dead now, but I don’t trust that that’s all of them. I’ve never seen a nest so small and they fought unusually hard but with no regard for their own safety. Almost like they are protecting something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So RedRomRomance helped me find the title for this, it's a line from a weird song called "Blood Like Lemonade" 
> 
> Originally I was just trying to write a fluff piece because I got the idea for a cute fluff thing from a piece of fanart by WitchboyIero (formerly Peachway) on tumblr (which I will put in the fic below) that I absolutely love...it somehow became more than that and WAAAY exceeded my original estimate of 2000ish words...and this is what we're left with...I hope it's not horrible.

                                                                                                       

I look around as I enter the building. Things seem relatively quiet but I’m still not sure we got all of them. This nest of Vampires was one that seemed far too easy to go through. There were only 3 Vampires and all of them were dead now, but I don’t trust that that’s all of them. I’ve never seen a nest so small and they fought unusually hard but with no regard for their own safety. Almost like they are protecting something.

 

I hold my gun at the ready, the wooden bullets already waiting for another one of these bastards to jump out. I wander through the building alone, while Joe and Andy wait outside getting rid of the bodies. There are actually only a few rooms but they are on different floors. I check each of them and find nothing. I hear a tiny sound and head up to the top floor. I don’t hear the sound again for a couple minutes. It sounds like someone saying something but very softly. I try the door but it’s locked. I take a step back and kick the door in.

 

The room is like most of the others. Small and dark from heavy blackout curtains over the window. It seems to be a bedroom like the 3 others I found. 4 bedrooms and 3 Vampires, I think to myself, there must be one more. I flip on my flashlight and point it around the room. There isn’t anything besides little piles of books and notebooks cluttering the room. There is a coffin in the corner but the lid is open and it’s empty. I step forward and look around some more. Something catches my eye tucked in the corner behind the end of the coffin. I hold my gun up to shoot whatever it is if it moves at all as I move around to see it.

 

Once I can see it clearly I realize it’s a person. I shake my head and correct myself, it’s probably a Vampire. This thought is confirmed when I see it’s slightly pointed, elf-like ears. Some Vampire have them and some don’t. I aim for the point in it’s back that should mean I shoot it in the heart but the small noise I heard earlier is coming from this small pile in the corner. It’s _crying?_ I listen closer and hear the little sob and sniffle. I hesitate and look at it. It’s wearing a red hoodie and black jeans and it’s longish dark brown hair hangs in it’s face, like that stupid emo haircut kids keep getting these days.

 

I cautiously move closer and see it trembling as it cries. I feel my heart tighten in my chest. I can kind of see it’s face, it looks like a guy my age, maybe a little older. He looks so afraid and sad and alone. I lower my gun slightly and move toward him. He opens his eyes and looks up at me with sad brown eyes, the signature halo of red around the pupil warning me that no matter how sad he seems he is still a Vampire. I don’t know what possesses me to move closer to him but he doesn’t show any sign of being about to attack. I crouch down and look at him a little better. I know I’m within his arm’s reach but he doesn’t seem vicious at all and I stupidly decide this means I’m safe. He’d be really cute if he was human.

 

“Just shoot me if that’s why you’re here.” he says quietly, curling further into the corner away from me. I sigh heavily and set my gun down hesitantly. He looks at me curiously, tears still streaking his face. “You killed the others, why not me?” he demands weakly.

 

“I don’t know.” I answer automatically. “You seem really sad. Every Vampire we come across is vicious and violent, and yet you are just sitting here, curled up in a corner, crying like you are sad.”

 

“You killed my family, of course I’m crying, they were all I had left.” he frowns at me. I had never really thought of a nest as a family.

 

“I’ve never actually talked to one of your kind.” I realize, and then realize I said it out loud.

 

“And yet you murder us.” he glares but he’s still too cute to actually scare me.

 

I frown and realize what exactly he’s saying. I kill Vampires automatically and without thought, I never thought they had families and this sad little Vampire seems out of the ordinary to me but what if he’s not. I think about today’s fight. The others seemed to be protecting something but I’ve found nothing of value in here. I look at the Vampire again. They must have been protecting him.

 

“Your kind kill ours, that’s why we kill Vampires.” I frown, shaking my head and pushing away any kind thoughts towards this thing.

 

“You kill all of us for something a few do.” he frowns back at me and my heart sinks. _No,_ I think, _he can’t be saying…_ I shudder.

 

“Why should we trust that only a few of you do it?” I ask.

 

“Of all your kills, how many have you had a trail of bodies to follow to find them?” he demands and it makes me start to think. Only about 4 hunts this year have been spurred by a body count and we’ve gone on 20 or so hunts. I frown and look at the Vampire still curled up. “I know you didn’t have a body count that led you to my family. We kept a low profile.”

 

“No, we had someone tip us off that there were Vampires here.” I sigh, he’s not wrong. He looks at me accusingly and I feel it pierce me. I sigh heavily and start to move a little closer to him. He scrunches himself up further into the corner. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” I reach out a hand. I realize how dumb that sounds coming from a killer but it’s the only thing I can think of to reassure him.

 

He looks at my hand but doesn’t move. He flinches when I reach out and take his hand. He looks up at me and I see his mouth open slightly to show his sharp fangs. I hesitate and look at him. He looks sad and rather helpless but he’s still a Vampire, I remind myself. He studies me carefully and I reach out to take his other hand. This time he willingly gives it to me. I pull him out of his corner as gently as I can, fully aware that if I hurt him I would be dead in seconds.

 

“There’s nothing left for you here. When the sun goes down, come with us. We can benefit each other here I think.” I say to him, he furrows his brow and glares at me. “Hunters won’t kill a Vampire protected by other hunters, and obviously we have a thing or two to learn about your kind.” He watches me curiously for a minute. “If you are alright with talking to us and teaching us, that is.”

 

He just sits there for a minute, looking at me, before very quietly and slowly he nods. He lets me help him to him feet and I realize he’s actually slightly taller than me. He brushes himself off and seems to wait for me to do something. I reach down to pick up my gun and I hear him growl quietly. I take all of the bullets out of the chamber and he relaxes slightly. I put both the bullets and the gun away, smiling weakly at him. I hold my hand out to him and he takes it. I lead him down the stairs and hesitate at the front door.

 

“You worried your friends won’t like this idea?” the Vampire asks, look down at me, still holding my hand.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know how this will go.” I shake my head. “Just...stay behind me I guess...they probably won’t shoot me to kill you.”

 

“And if they do?” he gives me a look of concern.

 

“Then we are both screwed, aren’t we.” I chuckle and shake my head. He keeps a tight hold on my hand and moves close behind me. You would think that a Vampire would be cold but he’s really not. He’s very warm and it’s almost reassuring that maybe he’s not totally a monster.

 

I push the door open a bit and step through with him close behind me. I see the pyre Andy and Joe have built, I cringe at what he must think of that. Andy looks up at me and almost smiles till he spots the Vampire. He swats Joe and they both aim their weapons at us.

 

“Let go of him you filthy creature, you really think a human shield will help you?” Joe growls at him and I feel his grip tighten on my hand. I squeeze back to reassure him.

 

“He’s not using me as a shield, I’m putting myself in front of him so you won’t kill him on sight.” I look between them and him.

 

“Patrick! Are you insane? Why would you protect one of them?” Andy looks appalled but doesn’t lower his weapon.

 

I hesitate and look at the Vampire. “Because I think we may be wrong about some things and we can learn from him.” I look at them again and sigh. “He’s had at least a few dozen chances to kill me and hasn’t, what does that tell you?”

 

Andy and Joe look at each other, and look back at us. “It tells us he sees some kind of advantage in not killing you.”

 

“I’m serious you two, we can learn some things from him, when are we ever gonna get that chance again?” I glare at them and you can see them deflate. They finally lower their guns. “Now…” I start and then realize I don’t know his name. I turn to look at him. “Do you have a name?” I ask him, he nods.

 

“Pete.” he says quietly.

 

“Ok. Now Pete is going to stay with us and neither of you is allowed to kill him for any reason.” I glare at them. “If he needs to be put down I will make that call.” I say and they hesitate but nod. I look back at Pete and he doesn’t seem to like that idea. “Come on.” I say and pull him down with me towards my bike. He stops at the pyre and hangs his head. He mumbles something I don’t quite hear before coming over to me. I swing my leg over the bike and sit forward so he can climb on behind me. He does and holds onto my waist as I sit back down. I kick the bike to life and head off towards our hideout.

 

~~~~~

 

“Well where are we gonna put him?” Andy glares between me and Joe.

 

“Patrick is the one that wanted to keep him, I say he’s Patrick’s problem to figure out.” Joe sneers. “Let him take care of his own pet.” Andy nods in agreement and they both leave me standing there. I groan and go back to my room where I left Pete.

 

I find him sitting on the floor by my bed reading one of my books. I tilt my head to see the title. “Angels and Demons.” I smile, so he likes Dan Brown then. “I guess you’ve become my problem to deal with. We didn’t bring your coffin with us...does it have to be a coffin?”

 

“No, any small enclosed space can work. I can curl up in a closet if I need to.” he says, looking up from the book. “I could hear them you know. Apparently I’m your pet.”

 

“Their being ridiculous but given the situation I kind of can see why it bothers them.” I shrug and look around my room. My gaze rests on the little bookshelf I was going to get rid of. It’s kind of small, but it has doors on it. I don’t know if he’ll fit but he can try. I grab one of my extra pillows and a couple of blankets, and head over to the cabinet. Pete just watches me.

 

I set down the bedding and tilt the little cabinet onto it’s back so that it lays on the floor with the doors upward. I open it and take out the little shelves, before I put the fluffier of the blankets in it to make a soft surface for him to cuddle into. I toss in the pillow and the other blanket.

 

“There, try that. If you need it I can find some kind of cushion to put under the blanket to make it softer.” I look at him and he sets aside the book to check out my handy work. He looks at it for a minute before climbing into it and curling up under the blanket. He peeks up at me.

 

“A cushion would be nice but this isn’t unmanageable. Do the doors close?” he asks and I reach over and close them for him. He makes a happy little noise and opens them again. “I like it.” he smiles gently at me. I smile back, glad he’s at least going to be comfortable. I will have to find him a cushion though.

 

~~~~~

 

“This is ridiculous, we haven’t been on a hunt in weeks and now you can’t even get your stupid pet to come out of your room and you can’t get into your room.” Joe grumbles as he flops onto the armchair opposite the couch I’ve made into my bed.

 

“Well if we could get bagged blood for him he wouldn’t be hiding.” Andy speaks up, almost defending Pete for once. “Though if we just killed him we wouldn’t have to worry about that either.”

 

“We’re not killing him.” I glare at them both. “Of all the things we can get our hands on easily you would think blood would be one of them.” I toss aside my book. “If he would just hunt he’d be fine and wouldn’t need blood bags.”

 

“And then I’d kill him no matter what you say about it.” Joe smirks and I glare harder. I get off the couch in a huff and head up to my room. I knock on the door lightly.

 

“Go away Patrick.” Pete’s voice calls from inside. I forget he can hear us most of the time.

 

“Come on Pete, just let me in, we have to figure something out.” I lean my head against the door. It wiggles a bit and I realize my door doesn’t even have a lock, he must just have been leaning on it before or something. I open it before he can lean against it again. The room is dark but I can still see. I look around and see him curled up in his corner beside his cupboard-bed the same way he was when I found him. “Come on Pete, we can find you something, maybe animal blood?” I offer, it was something I’d thought of but hadn’t had a chance to ask him about.

 

He shakes his head. “Makes us sick.” he curls up further as I cautiously move towards him. “I tried it once, I can’t do that again, it was awful and I was sick for weeks.”

 

“How much blood do you actually need?” I ask him and sit cross legged on the floor only a few feet away from him. He’s curled up so small and trying to shove himself further in the corner.

 

“Not much really, I can survive only a glass a week and be perfectly fine.” He says quietly.

 

I do some quick math in my head. The average drinking glass is about 12 fluid ounces, a human can lose 16 fluid ounces of blood safely without a problem, 32 starts to become risky. He’s been without blood for about two weeks, which is two glasses equaling to about 24 fluid ounces. It’s safe but caution is required. I look at him curled up in the corner and sigh. I scoot forward and he curls away from me.

 

“Ok, what risks are posed to a human being fed on by a Vampire?” I ask him and he peeks over at me.

 

“None, unless the Vampire intends to cause harm.” he frowns. “The only risk is the Vampire having been starved and losing control when they finally do feed.”

 

I nod, that’s reasonably more safe than I would have presumed but he has been starving sitting up here. It’s only been two feedings he’s missed though. It’s not like it’s been a month or two. I sit up and my knees and move closer to him again.

 

“No!” he cries and his eyes go wide before he curls back in on himself. “Patrick, I won’t. No.” he mutters shaking his head.

 

“Pete, look at me.” I rest my hand on his arm. He looks up at me. “I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure it was safe. It’s only two feedings you’ve missed, it’s not as bad as it could be. And by your reaction I know you won’t hurt me. There are no real risks and if you can’t find another source then I’m here.”

 

“But...there’s no immediate risk...Patrick no.” he shakes his head and gently tries to push me away.

 

“Will it kill me, turn me, or severely harm me in the long term?” I ask him but this time he won’t answer except to slowly shake his head. “Then we’ll deal with it when we get there, and maybe this won’t be long term, we just haven’t found a way to get blood bags yet, but maybe we will. Right now we need you though.”

 

He looks up at me again and uncurls a little. I take his hands in mine and pull gently until he’s sitting opposite me on his knees like I am. “Patrick...what if I do hurt you?” he frowns and his voice shakes.

 

“Then Joe and Andy won’t let you live long enough to feel bad about it.” I chuckle. “But you won’t hurt me.”

 

He rests his head on my shoulder and sighs heavily. “You sure you trust me this much?” he asks and I nod without hesitation, not really because I’m that sure but because I know he won’t feed if I show uncertainty. I tilt my head back so it’s out of his way and he lifts his head finally. I feel his little fangs brush against the skin of my throat and it’s all I can do not to shiver at the feeling. He bites down gently to break the skin and then I don’t feel his fangs anymore, just him drinking from the wound. At first it’s strange and almost hurts a little but after a second it changes and my brain goes a little foggy. It doesn’t hurt anymore, instead it actually feels good. If my brain was working right this would worry me and I’d push him away.

 

I find myself wrapping my arms around his neck to tangle my fingers in his hair instead. He moans and pulls me into his lap with my legs on either side of him, straddling his hips. I feel his teeth again and this time it’s beyond me to control my body as it shudders against the feeling. I start to feel a little drowsy and that’s when Pete pulls away. I look at him and he hugs me tight.

 

“How you feeling, ‘Trick?” he asks quietly. I can’t seem to form words so I just kind of whine contentedly against his chest. He looks at me in concern though and frowns deeply. I look at him and study his face, trying to focus on something, anything really. He has some of my blood at the corner of his mouth and I gently reach up to wipe it away. He smiles at the touch and hugs me again. “You’ll be alright, the fuzzy headed feeling will wear off. It’s meant to keep whoever we feed on from panicking and hurting themselves. Takes away the pain.”

 

I nod. “Makes sense.” I say quietly. “Kinda wan’ sleep though.” I mumble and cuddle into him.

 

“That’s fine, sleep it off. I’ll stay here with you until you wake up.” Pete rests the side of his face against the top of my head as I drift off to sleep, completely comfortable to do so in the arms of a Vampire. Something I’d never even have come up with in my wildest dreams before I met Pete.

 

~~~~~

 

“YOU LET HIM DO WHAT TO YOU?!” Joe yells at me when I come paddling downstairs the neck morning with a headache and a bandage on my neck that I decide is better to explain than to lie about.

 

“What else were we supposed to do? He was hiding away because he didn’t want to become a danger to us. I took care of it until we can find a better alternative. I’m fine, and he’s fine, it’s not a big deal.” I shrug and go about making my morning tea.

 

“You’re clearly insane, how could you let a Vampire feed from you? He could’ve killed you.” Joe glares at me and grumbles.

 

“And yet he clearly didn’t because I’m standing here listening to you being rude as fuck.” I give him a sideways glance and then turn around with my tea to take a sip. “It didn’t even hurt, and he didn’t do any harm.”

 

Joe doesn’t say anything more, he just turns around and storms out of the room. He’ll probably try and get Andy to convince me I’m wrong. Just as he leaves, Pete comes down the stairs and watches Joe walk away.

 

“I’m guessing he’s not happy about it then?” he asks, looking at the floor.

 

“He’ll get over it.” I say and go back to drinking my tea. “You want tea or coffee or something? I honestly haven’t noticed if you eat and drink normal human stuff too, sorry.”

 

Pete just smiles. “Yeah, a coffee sounds good.”

 

“You know what Patrick,” Joe comes back carrying a notebook. “If he’s gonna be your stupid little pet and you wanna feed him, whatever, but the least you can fucking do is finally get him to answer these fucking questions we’ve been fighting to answer for years.” He tosses the notebook on the table and storms back out of the room with a glare at Pete on his way out.

 

Pete looks at me and then the notebook. He sits himself at the table and grabs the notebook while I make his coffee. He flips it open and looks at it. “These aren’t that complicated of questions.” he looks up at me as I set his coffee down. “Thanks.” he picks it up and takes a sip.

 

“Are you ok answering them then?” I ask and sit across from him. He nods and I grab a spare notebook and a pen from the counter.

 

“Ok, the first question that you guys seem the most perplexed over is the pointed ears. Some of us have them and some don’t but you have no idea why?” he looks at me to confirm that that’s what we want to know. “It’s a differentiation of species. That and how much red there is around the pupil, and how long our fangs are. That’s how you tell the two apart.” he shrugs and sips his coffee.

 

“Wait...two? Differentiation of species? But…” I look at him with clear confusion written across my face.

 

“You guys thought it was all just one thing?” he arches and eyebrow at me. “Have you not noticed differences in behaviours when you encounter the two?” I shake my head. “Wow! Ok well, yeah there are two different species...one is born and can reproduce, the other is turned and cannot. We aren’t kidding when we say we didn’t choose this when you hunt us down.”

 

I stare at him wide eyed. “Which are you?” I ask quietly.

 

“I, along with the others you killed in my home, was born like this. I’ve never known anything else.” He looks at me and my heart sinks.

 

“So...those who are naturally born Vampires have the pointed ears then?” I make a few notes in the notebook.

 

“Yeah, those who are born Vampires have pointed ears, shorter fangs, and the red in our eyes is a thinner ring around the pupil.” he sighs. “Those who are turned have longer fangs and their eyes are pretty much completely red. They started off as human so they still resemble humans but at the same time don’t.”

 

I make notes of the differences, and look up at him. “So the three people we killed...they were…”

 

“All born like me.” he looks down at his coffee. “Two of them were my younger siblings. One was my best friend, Gabe.” he runs his thumb over the handle of the coffee mug. I feel my throat close up. I notice Andy and Joe standing in the doorway with pained expressions on their faces. Pete shakes his head and looks at the notebook of questions. “Blood...we don’t really know why but there are theories. How we turn others?...They die with Vampire blood in their system, either Born or Turned blood works.” he says.

 

I try to take notes on what he says but the lump in my throat refuses to go away. I drop the pen and get up to walk over to him. He looks at me in confusion as I crawl into his lap and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and muttering apologies I know only he can hear.

 

He sighs and wraps his arm around me. “You didn’t know, no one has educated you guys on stuff like this, there was no way you’d have known they were my family if you didn’t know there were those of us who were born into Vampirism.” he runs his hand down my back soothingly and hugs me back. Joe and Andy make their presence known and come out where he can see them to offer apologies. He nods at them and just sits there hugging me for a while.

 

~~~~~

 

I am curled up on the sofa working on sorting out some notes to make a usable paragraph from it when Andy walks in and starts tapping away at the computer. We haven’t been on a hunt in a couple months now, not since Pete started opening up to us and we started learning what Vampires really are and are like. We still haven’t solved the blood bag problem but we get by with taking turns pouring our own blood into a glass once a week for Pete to keep him going. Pete seems for comfortable with that then actually feeding on one of us. I’m still the only one he’s done that to.

 

“Oh for fuck sakes.” Andy says. “We have a hunt.”

 

“We have a what now?” I sit up and look at him.

 

“We’ve been getting tips about this for two weeks now, people are dying and turning up drained of blood and it looks like a turned gone rogue.” he looks back at me. “I’ve been keeping an eye on it and looking into it. 10 people in two weeks.”

 

“Then I guess we do have a hunt, go get Joe, I’ll see if Pete is gonna come with us.” I set aside my notes and head up to Pete and my shared room where I’m pretty sure he’s sitting and reading. I push open the door and look at him sitting in his cupboard with the doors open.

 

“No.” he says without me even saying anything. “I don’t fight. That’s why they were protecting me that night, because I wouldn’t fight back. I don’t fight.” he looks up at me. “You don’t need me to take care of a rogue though, go deal with it, I’ll be right here when you come back.” I just stand there and look at him for a minute. He’s reading Angels and Demons again. “Go before they leave without you.” he shoos me away.

 

~~~~~

 

We pull back into our little garage after the hunt that felt all too familiar and yet seemed harder to deal with than it used to. There was no hooting and hollering and celebrating our kill tonight. The pyre was truly a funeral pyre rather than just a way to get rid of the body.

 

I go straight to my room and flop face down on the bed, forgetting entirely that Pete is there until I feel the mattress beside me dip and his hand on my back. I look up at him. “He was just a kid that got turned, something was wrong with him and he couldn’t seem to grasp control. We’ve killed a few of those before but I never cared. It never really hit me before that he might not have had any say in this.”

 

“That happens when you get a new perspective and a brand new moral code about things like that.” Pete says quietly and lays down beside me. “We aren’t supposed to turn people without their consent but sometimes that gets ignored and things like that happen.”

 

“Have you ever turned anyone?” I ask him, my voice barely more than a whisper but I know he can hear me anyway.

 

“Yeah, I did once.” he answers back and looks down at me with a gentle look on his face.

 

“Did they want it?” I study him.

 

“Yeah, Ryan was a friend of mine and he wanted to be a Vampire. Then he started hanging out with Brendon and he stopped being the friend I knew and turned. I agreed to change him because I knew he’d behave right and do things the right way but when he met _him_ he seemed to forget about that. I haven’t heard from him since.” Pete says, his eyes clearly showing the pain of his friend’s betrayal. All I can do is cuddle into him. He doesn’t even hesitate in wrapping his arms around me and cuddling me back.

 

~~~~~

 

We only get a hunt every couple months but that’s fine with us. I’ve been putting together a Handbook to Understanding Vampires with all the spare time and a lot of help from Pete. He puts up with a lot of questions and sometimes a science experiment he’s usually unaware of until something happens for me to record. He’s usually alright with it, though he didn’t appreciate the animal blood at all, and tries to be helpful and let me gather the information I need.

 

Today’s hunt was particularly brutal and when we come home Pete is on me as soon as I get through the door. “What the hell?! Patrick! What happened? Why are you bleeding? I could smell it from upstairs!” he fusses over me with a panicky look on his face.

 

“I’m fine, Pete, calm down. It’s nothing major just a few battle wounds.They’re just scratches, honestly.” I swat at him to get him to back off a bit. He grabs a cloth and runs it under warm water. I don’t even fight with him as he wipes away the blood that’s smeared and dried on my face and neck. “You done now?” I ask him and he just stands there and whines at me. I look at the calendar. He’s supposed to be fed today and hasn’t, and it’s my turn. The scent of my blood is probably bothering him. “Alright, I’m going to go take a shower and then I’ll be right back ok?” he nods and lets me pass.

 

~~~~~

 

I step out of the shower and wrap my towel around me. I stop to look in the mirror. Nothing but scratches that will go away in a couple of days. I wander out into my room and at first I don’t see Pete sitting on the bed. Then he makes a small noise and I jump, holding my towel up as I do.

 

“Sorry,” Pete looks at the bed. “Joe and Andy are being...them...so I came to hide up here. I didn’t even think about you being in the shower, I’m sorry.”

 

“They picking on you again?” I ask him, relaxing a little and he nods. “You know they don’t really mean it, it’s not like when you first got here and they wanted to hurt you.”

 

“I know, still bugs me sometimes though.” he shrugs and looks back up at me. He tilts his head to the side. “We share a room and, somehow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without a shirt before.”

 

“I don’t generally go shirtless unlike some Vampires I know.” I chuckle and look at him pointedly. He grins.

 

“Are you complaining about my distaste for shirts?” he challenges and I shake my head gently. He goes from sitting on the bed to standing in front of me so fast I stumble backwards a bit in shock and he catches me. I will never get used to how fast he moves sometimes. I catch a glimpse of his fangs.

 

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot…” I hesitate and look up at him. I tilt my head to the side a little. “Here.” I offer and he frowns.

 

“You sure?” he asks, sounding almost worried.

 

“It’s easier than going to get a glass right now and I know you’re hungry and I’m probably driving you crazy right now.” I nod and snake my arms up around his neck. He lowers his face to my neck and I feel his breath on my throat, and his lips. It almost feels like he kisses my neck before I feel the brush of his fangs and the pressure of them piercing my skin. The pain is only a split second before it feels good just like it did the first time. This time seems different though, it’s a more intense feeling that borders on pleasure. I let my head fall back and he sits back onto the bed and pulls me with him to straddle his lap.

 

To my surprise the feeling builds this time and I find myself getting hard, wanting him to touch me and wanting to touch him. I let out a little moan against my will and he pulls away from my neck, my blood at the corners of his mouth and his fangs showing. Before I can weird myself out about it I lean down and kiss him. He moans into it and it’s then that I feel he’s just as hard as I am in his jeans. I grind my hips down on him and he growls in the back of his throat. He picks me up under my thighs to turn us around so I’m laying on the bed and he’s over top of me. He kisses my jaw and neck, avoiding the bite there, and I feel his fangs against my skin. I shudder and a little gasp escapes me.

 

He smiles at me and kisses me again, his tongue invading my mouth and pushing his hips down against mine. My towel, at this point, is barely covering me anymore and is rendered entirely useless. I pull at his shirt until I get it over his head and toss it away. He gets out of his jeans and boxers quicker than I can keep track of before settling back over me. He’s bigger than I’d have thought but I’m not complaining. He reaches down to palm me through the towel and I give a high pitched whine, arching my back off the bed and pushing into his hand.

 

“Pete, please, I...please, I need you.” I moan as he kisses my neck again. He pulls the towel out from under me and throws it away. I cling to him, pulling at his shoulders to kiss him long and hard. He reaches into my bedside table to grab the bottle of lube I didn’t know he knew about. I hear the pop of the cap and a few seconds later I feel one of his fingers pushing into me. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to relax. Once it gets easier and starts to feel good he adds a second finger to stretch me out, and then a third. He hits that little bundle of nerves that makes me cry out and push down to meet the thrusts of his fingers.

 

He pulls them out and I hear the pop of the cap again before I feel him pressing against me.  He pushes in slowly and I love the sound of his groan as the heat pools, driving me a little crazier. He starts out slow, pulling out and slamming back into me at a slow and steady pace.

 

“Pete!” I moan, pleading with him to go faster. “Oh God, Pete please...faster.” I whine and he crashes his lips into mine as he lifts my hips to change his angle. His thrusts become faster and I meet them, pushing back down on him.

 

“Fuck! Patrick...so good.” he groans and kisses at my jaw. “‘M so close.”

 

“Me too.” I throw my head back, moaning and arching my back into it. It only takes a few more thrusts before I cum hard between us and clench around him. He groans and follows me over the edge. I kiss him again before he pulls out and we both try to catch our breath. I cuddle into him and sigh contently.

 

“I actually…” he looks down at me. “Kind of wanted to do that for a while.”

 

“Me too.” I lean up and kiss him. “I felt like an idiot, but I think I fell for you somewhere along the line.”

 

Pete smiles at me and I laugh as I see his little fangs. “I love you, Patrick.” he says quietly and kisses my forehead.

 

“I love you too, Pete.” I smile and snuggle back down against his side.

 

~~~~~

 

Joe and Andy complain about me and Pete for about a month afterwards. That’s when Andy gives up and accepts it. Joe, however, never warms up to the idea.

 

I sit at the table typing up the final few bits of the Handbook when I hear Pete come down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stops behind me and I look up to see him reading the screen. He smiles and kisses me on the forehead before moving over to the counter to make himself a coffee.

 

“You two are really gross you know that?” Joe makes a face. “Entirely too lovey dovey and sickeningly sweet.”

 

“And all I hear from the other end of the table is the sound of obvious jealousy.” I chuckle and go back to my writing. Pete sets a cup of tea beside my keyboard before he sits down beside me at the table to read today’s paper.

 

“No, it’s the sound of me trying not to throw up.” Joe sticks his tongue out at me.

 

“Joe,” Pete looks over his paper at him. “Shut up or I’ll tell Patrick what you said about Andy, and you know he’ll tell Andy.” This catches my attention and interest but not my surprise.

 

“Oh will you just ask him out already, Joe, you’re painfully obvious.” I laugh and make a face back at him.

 

“SHUT UP!” He jumps and cries out. Before I can say anything else Andy walks in.

 

“Why are you yelling at Patrick? He’s trying to work.” Andy grins at me.

 

“Nothing, he’s being stupid and mean, but it’s nothing.” Joe blushes seven shades of red and sinks in his chair.

 

“Patrick!” Andy says in a mocking shocked tone. “Why would you be mean to poor Joe?” he winks facing away from Joe and I know in that exact moment that he knows. Whether he knows because he heard me or because he already knew is up in the air but he knows.

 

“He’s being ridiculous.” I grin back and Joe kicks me under that table. “Ow! Prick! Don’t kick me!”

 

Andy chuckles and shakes his head before grabbing his reusable bottle of juice from the fridge and wandering back the way he came. He catches his hand on Joe’s shoulder on the way past. “Come on you idiot, I wanna talk to you.” he says and heads to his room. Joe’s eyes go wide and both Pete and I shoo him away. He gets up and runs after him.

 

“Andy knows?” Pete asks and looks back at me.

  
“Andy probably knew the whole time.” I grin. Pete chuckles and leans over to kiss me again before settling back in to read his paper. I smile and go back to my work. I’m happy with what I have now. I’m glad I didn’t shoot the sad little Vampire in the corner on sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments and stuff ^-^ so if you've got something to say I wanna hear it. 
> 
> You can also find me @thePetetoherPat on twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com


End file.
